DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Description): The University of Pennsylvania Clinical Oncology Research Cancer Development Program is designed to prepare the next generation of advanced translational cancer researchers with a particular focus on the development and evaluation of Cellular and Molecular Biologics. This program is built upon several major strengths of the University of Pennsylvania specifically relevant to the goals of this program, includirg the Cancer Center, the sponsoring unit for this application within the University, as well as the Stokes Research Institute at the Children's Hospital of Philadelphia, the Institute for Human Gene Therapy, the Institute for Clinical Epidemiology and Biostatistics, and the Wistar Institute. The Cancer Center has demonstrated its ability to consistently meet the aims of the training program throughout the past fifteen years. More than 70% of the trainees sponsored by the Cancer Center have gone on to full-time academic careers. Furthermore, under the aegis of 5Kl2CA01718, the Stokes Research Institute has graduated five trainees, all of whom are pursuing full-time translational research academic careers, as are the two trainees currently supported by this K12 award. The current application seeks to continue and amplify these training efforts in one unified program in the University of Pennsylvania Cancer Center. The applicants propose that, in year 1, four trainees be selected from among the pool of clinical oncology trainees currently supported on institutional T32 awards, plus external candidates solicited by advertisement, on the basis of their demonstrated commitment and promise for translational research. These individuals will design a program of "bench-to-bedside" development of a novel translational protocol under the mentorship of a senior basic investigator and an experienced clinical researcher. The trainees will be supported by this K12 mechanism through both the bench research and clinical trial stages of this research, during which time they will also pursue a sophisticated educational curriculum, including didactic course work and research seminars targeted at translational clinical research. Progress of the trainees will be closely monitored by individual-ized Translational Program Committees, and by the program Executive Committee. The Cancer Center, a NCI-designated Comprehensive Cancer Center recognized for its outstanding interdisciplinary research, supports fourteen Shared Resources [to] facilitate cancer investigation, and coordinates interdepartmental research efforts among all the basic and clinical departments of the Medical Center, on a single campus.